bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Masaki Kurosaki
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 9 czerwca | płeć = Kobieta | przynależność = ? | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (mąż) Ichigo Kurosaki (syn) Karin Kurosaki (córka) Yuzu Kurosaki (córka) | podstawowe umiejętności = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grach wideo = | japoński głos = Sayaka Ohara | angielski głos = Ellyn Stern | hiszpański głos = Alicia Laorden }} żona Isshina Kurosakiego, matka Ichigo, Karin oraz Yuzu. Została zabita przez Hollowa, Grand Fishera, gdy jej syn miał ok. 9 lat. Wygląd Masaki to kobieta średniego wzrostu o jasnej skórze i długich falowanych jasnobrązowych włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Zbyt wiele nie można o niej powiedzieć, bo w anime i mandze nie żyje. Charakter Wiadomo, że Masaki była dobrą i troskliwą matką. Zawsze chętnie pocieszała Ichigo, któremu humor poprawiał się podczas jej obecności. Kochała i wyszła za Isshina. Spędzała bardzo dużo czasu z rodziną. Historia O przeszłości Masaki nie wiemy wiele. Była żoną Isshina Kurosakiego i miała z nim trójkę dzieci: syna Ichigo oraz córki Karin i Yuzu. thumb|right|Masaki z małym Ichigo Masaki bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i troszczyła się o dzieci. Zapisała Ichigo na dojo gdy ten miał 4 lata. Gdy pewnego dnia wracali razem z dojo, 9 letni wówczas Ichigo zauważył nad rzeką przynętę Grand Fishera. Masaki wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo pobiegła ratować syna. Grand Fisher pożarł ją (było to około 7 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach). left|thumb|Zdjęcie Masaki w kuchni Kurosakich Cała rodzina była załamana po śmierci Masaki. Ichigo i jego siostry przez długi czas myśleli, że Masaki zginęła potrącona przez samochód (dziewczynki nadal tak sądzą). Ichigo obwiniał sie przez to o jej śmierć. Chłopiec przez długi czas chodził codziennie na most w pobliżu miejsca gdzie zginęła jego matka. Opuszczał zajęcia w dojo. W trudnych chwilach pomogła mu Tatsuki Arisawa. O śmierć Masaki obwinia się również Isshin, który cały czas znał prawdę o śmierci Masaki. Twierdzi, że gdyby nie była z nim (Isshin był kiedyś Shinigami) to Grand Fisher by jej nie pożarł. W kuchni Kurosakich powieszone jest zdjęcie Masaki z napisem oznaczającym "Masaki na wieki". Cała rodzina co roku wybiera się na cały dzień na jej grób. Isshin tylko na jej grobie pali papierosy (ponieważ twierdzi, że podczas pierwszej randki Masaki powiedziała mu, że wygląda przystojnie z papierosem w ręku - był to według Isshina jedyny komplement jaki od niej usłyszał), tam też tylko staje się poważny. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Kiedy rodzina Kurosakich odwiedza grób Masaki, powrócił Grand Fisher wyczuwając wysoką energię duchowną. Później w czasie walki, gdy Ichigo zaczął przegrywać, ukazała się jako przynęta Grand Fishera. Chwilę potem Masaki pojawiła się jako "spełnienie ostatniej woli" mówiąc Ichigo swoje ostatnie myśli przed śmiercią. Wspomniała o wielu wspaniałych chwilach w czasach, gdy byli razem oraz mówi Ichigo, żeby nigdy nie przestawał uśmiechać się. Jej duch dał mu siłę, która prawie zabiła Hollowa, zmuszając go do ucieczki. Bleach manga; Rozdziały 23-24 Bleach anime; Odcinek 9 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Masaki w iluzji Bakkōtō Nukui Masaki Kurosaki pojawia się ponownie w czasie drugiej walki Ichigo z Hanzą Nukui. Przeciwnik użył Bakkōtō o nazwie Saiga, aby zajrzeć do wspomnień Ichigo i sterroryzować go wspomnieniem śmierci matki. Hanza sprawia, że matka zatrzymała Ichigo oraz uniemożliwić mu na dalszą walkę z nim. Zanim Ichigo został "zaduszony" na śmierć, pojawiły się najprzyjemniejsze wspomnienia związane z Masaki i pojawiła się mentalnie. W tym czasie byli otoczeni obłokiem z Reiatsu. Ichigo mówi matce, że wszyscy bardzo za nią tęsknią i radzą sobie. Zanim zniknęła, uśmiechnęła się po tym, jak Ichigo podziękował jej za ochronienie go tamtego dnia. Bleach anime; Odcinek 178 Występy w innych mediach Masaki występuje w pierwszym OVA Bleach: Memories in the Rain jako rozszerzona wersja dwóch odcinków anime. W drugim OVA Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału jest jedynie wspomniana przez Isshina. Jest ukazana jako migawka z czasów młodości Ichigo w filmie Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, a także jest wspominana w Bleach: Memories of Nobody oraz pokazano jej plakat w Bleach: Hell Chapter. Ciekawostki * Akcja ukazana po walce Ichigo z Grand Fisherem w anime i mandze jest zupełnie inna. W anime ucieka ranny jako Hollow, natomiast w mandze jako ucieleśnienie matki Ichigo w postaci przynęty. Bleach manga; Rozdział 24, strony 13-14, 17-18 * Prawdopodobne jest kilka plakatów Masaki, które są wymieniane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 199, strona 2 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Masaki Kurosaki de:Masaki Kurosaki es:Masaki Kurosaki fr:Masaki Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Martwi